Emociones desde dos perspectivas
by Roquel
Summary: Ligero Shonen ai. Los pensamientos de dos personas que guardan un secreto.
1. El amor es todo aquello que no poseemos

****

EL AMOR ES TODO AQUELLO QUE NO POSEEMOS

Por Roquel

POV Kai Hiwatari

One-shot

*

//Quiero ser en tu vida, algo más que instante,

algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán.

Quiero ser en ti mismo una huella imborrable

y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad...//

*

__

//Quiero ser en todo y por todo complemento de ti.

Una sed infinita de caricias y besos, 

algo más que una imagen, algo más que el ensueño,

que venciendo caminos, llega, pasa y se va...//

*

****

//Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco,

me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.

No sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco,

pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar asi...//

***

El chico de cabello bicolor vigiló por el rabillo de su ojo a las personas que platicaban amenamente. Y respiro ruidosamente en espera de que eso las callara...

Su intento fue en vano. Las personas platicaban si importarles lo que el pudiera pensar.

Se recargó en la pared más oculta y escondida, relajandose... O haciendo el intento por hacerlo. Sus nervios le traicionaban y estaban más tensos de lo normal. Su cuerpo mismo parecía reaccionar... Sus pensamientos volvieron a tracionarle.

"¿Que es lo que siento...?"

"Un momento... ¿Sentir?"

"No, el sentir me es una palabra desconocida, indiferente, incomprensible... Es inexistente en mi vocabulario."

"No, yo no siento. No me enseñaron la definición de emociones humanas. Nadie jamás me ofreció un signo de ternura. Nadie extendió su mano para otorgarme una caricia... Nunca una sola palabra amorosa me fue dirigida."

"No, el sentir no fue hecho para mi"

"No recuerdo a mis padres, y mi abuelo jamás tuvo la decencia de preocuparse por mi. Yo solo fui un molesto nieto que pertenece a las muchas cosas que él detesta... Solo fui una de sus tantas piezas. De esas piezas que uno necesita pero que no soporta"

"Jamás tuve amigos. Ni pariente alguno conoci. Vivi durante toda mi infancia en una abadía, y dia y noche fue dedicado a mi entrenamiento. Nunca pense en que existiera algo fuera de esas cuatro paredes donde había obtenido tanto... Y donde había perdido más..."

"Mi vida era rutinaria, pero no puedo decir que esa rutina me gustaba, pues ella me era indiferente, para mi no existía nada más que mi entrenamiento. Nadie se acercó a mi, y prefería entrenar solo a tener que soportar a personas desagradables, arrogantes y estupidas. Deseaba más que nada, dejar de estar a la sombra de mi abuelo..."

"No, yo no tuve infancia"

"No creo que eso sea importante. Para mi, la infancia es solo una etapa donde aprendes cosas inutiles y absurdas y que disfrutas encerrado en aquella burbuja de cristal, hasta que la realidad te golpea y tienes que sufrir por no haberte dado cuenta de ello antes."

"Pero un día desperte sintiendome de pronto fastidiado, atrapado, y asqueado de todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor... Las paredes de mi dormitorio me parecían ahora pequeñas y asfixiantes, cuando antes para mi no existían. El ruido minimo de las instrucciones me aburria, cuando antes ni siquiera escuchaba. Los entrenamientos me parecían cada vez más tediosos, cuando para mi eran toda mi existencia..."

"Y entonces..."

"Conocí al Black Dranzer..."

"Me maravillo esa perfección, ese poder, y desee tenerlo. No dormía en las noches pensando en lo que haria si estuviera en mis manos. Mis ansias por tenerlo apaciguaron mi aburrición y fastidio. Cuando iba a ver las practicas me sentía ansioso..."

"Una noche decidí que lo conseguiría. A hurtadillas llegue hasta él, y lo tome, sintiendo las venas fluir, con las ansias devorando mi cuerpo. Y lo último que supe fue ver una luz cegadora y un haber sentido un terror incomparable"

"No recordaba que fue lo que sucedió. Mucho tiempo después me entere de que mi pequeña travesura había destruido gran parte de la abadía, y que muchos de los chicos habían salido lastimados"

"Pero entonces, la aburrición, el fastidio, y la noción de estar atrapado regresaron a cubrir mi cuerpo. Y solo entonces supe lo que en verdad necesitaba"

"Necesitaba salir de ahi, necesitaba conocer algo nuevo, saber que había alguna razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo... Era hora de marcharme"

"Fue relativamente fácil burlar la seguridad, saltar la pared, huir entre los arboles, y vagar durante toda la noche en busca de una pelea..."

"Ese día para mi fue como despertar. Conocí un poco más de mundo y decidí que jamás regresaría a ese lugar donde tanto tiempo estuve encerrado..."

"Marche dia y noche en las calles de Rusia, sintiendome libre y prisionero de mi propio cuerpo. Indiferente a lo que las demas personas decían y a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. No me importaba nada, ni nadie, en mi mente solo existía un proposito..."

"Buscar la perfección"

"Ese fue el motivo principal que me obligo a ir a la casa de mi abuelo. La que me impulso a buscar la forma de conseguir mi deseo."

"¿Cual fue la solución de mi abuelo?"

"Enviarme lejos. Después de todo yo había destruido su preciosa abadia, por mi culpa había perdido muchos tiempo en reparaciones, y sus proyectos se habían detenido... Era una molestia más que una ayuda"

"Y asi fue como mi molesta presencia fue enviada a Japón. Realmente no me importo, de hecho me sentí agradecido de que no se me enviara de nuevo aquel lugar. Y agradecí aun más que mi abuelo no me acompañara."

"¿Y que fue lo que paso?"

"Simple, mi deseo de perfección se mantuvo y comence a buscar beyluchadores que pudieran competir contra mi. Es obvio que nadie alcanzo mi poder. Nadie logro derrotarme... No existía alguien digno de enfrentarme o retarme."

"Me convertí en el campeón, y mi abuelo llego a 'felicitarme'..."

"Su presencia pasaba inadvertida. En la enorme mansión donde viviamos era silencio, silencio y más silencio. Salía desde temprano, y no volvía hasta muy tarde por la noche. Y eso, a mi, era lo que menos me importaba. En ese tiempo tenía todo lo que quería. Tenía acceso a la fortuna de mi abuelo, una mansión vacia y gigantesca para mi solo, sirvientes que pasaban desaparecibidos... No había nada que no obtuviera"

"Y aun asi, mi vida era monotona. Carecía de sentido e importancia. No había razón alguna para despertar las mañanas. Era simplemente mi deseo de convertirme en el más poderoso el que me mantenía caminando, respirando y 'viviendo', si es que a vivir se le puede llamar a esa patetica forma de existencia... En ese tiempo no existía nada que me interesara. Ni nadie era capaz de llamar mi atención. Nadie merecía la pena de recibir una sola palabra mía. Todos eran inferiores, todos inutiles..."

"Y entonces sucedió... Sucedio que conocí el significado de la palabra Sentir... Y vilmente caí atrapado en las emociones que empezaban a despertar en mí, y de las cuales yo era ignorante. Mi propio ser me traiciono y entonces mi vida se dividio en un antes y un después..."

"Un suceso casi impercetible"

"Suceso que para mi era totalmente absurdo"

"Suceso que me era incomprensible"

"Suceso que cambio mi vida..."

"No me di cuenta de él hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. No encontre nada anormal en mí, aun cuando muchas cosas lo fueron. Para mi todo permanecía igual, y era diferente a la vez..."

"Las preguntas aparecieron tan de pronto que nunca logre encontrar contestación a alguna sin que otra ya estuviera formulandose..."

"Si. Todo sucedió en aquel torneo regional donde le vi por primera vez y lo primero que llamo mi atención, fue su bestia bit..."

"Era lo primero que veía en los demás chicos: El poder de su bestia bit, y la oportunidad, si es que existia, de que pudiera retarlo. Su bestia era poderosa y creí que sería un rival digno de mi. Lucía orgulloso, y aburrido. Decían que era un gran beyluchador, pero realmente no lo conocían... Era excelente. Y me impresiono el fastidio en sus gestos. Debo admitirlo me produjo curiosidad."

"Aunque jamás pude enfrentarlo"

"Pero se que en ese momento algo cambio en mi. Y si quieren una prueba, basta con que sepan de mi derrota en dicho torneo. Fue humillante. Fui derrotado por un principiante... Un molesto principiante si me permiten aclarar"

"Y para empeorar mi situación tuve que formar 'equipo' con dicho estorbo que fue capaz de humillarme, con un rubio demasiado alegre, con un fanatico de las computadoras, y con aquel chico tan desconocido, diferente y... curioso."

"No soy de los que se unen a un equipo, realmente jamás entendere porque acepte. Llego a creer que la curiosidad me venció, puedo decir que fue para quedarme con sus bestias bit, puedo inventar que me daba igual... Pero realmente ni yo se la respuesta"

"Y ese fue el inicio de la tortura a la que me sometí"

"Si, fue una tortura. Ese equipo no significaba nada para mi. Nada me unía a ellos, no me importaba que les sucediera, y los consideraba los peores tontos, e inutiles del mundo... Y la pregunta que surge es ¿Y por que no renuncie?"

"Tengo un motivo, mi abuelo me ordeno conseguir bestias bit, y aunque no me importaba lo que el quisiera, jamás pense en obedecer sus ordenes. Pero anhelaba más que nada, apoderarme de aquellas bestias poderosas y poder llegar asi a la perfección"

"Y había otro motivo... Pero del que me es dificil hablar. Y del que no creo que entiendan, pues no lo descubrí sino hasta hace poco"

"Batallas, victorias, viajes y amistades. Eso fue lo que ellos obtuvieron durante el torneo. Y mi satisfacción fue conocer nuevos oponentes, encontrar más bestias que en comparación a Dranzer eran simplemente objetos inservibles..."

"En eso me encerre mientras convivía con ellos"

"Y sin embargo día a día algo en mi cambiaba. Pero como jamás he estado conectado con mi lado 'sentimental' no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Para mi eran la misma basura que me acompañaba todos los días, pero siempre veía con ojos raros a una persona..."

"No soy de las personas que habla por no tener nada más que hacer. No me gusta expresarme ante niños infantiles que necesitan que las cosas se las repitan un millon de veces para entenderlas. Mi 'equipo', si es que se le puede llamar asi al grupo de chicos molestos con los que convivía, me exigía palabras, consejos, y charlas que me eran totalmente desconocidas, me recriminaban por encerrarme en lo que ellos consideraban 'una barrera de hielo', y me pedían a cada minuto divertirme con ellos..."

"¿Diversión?"

"¡Por favor!. Jamás me diverti, no tuve infancia y aun asi ¿Se atrevían a recriminarme algo?."

"No obstante, había algo que llamaba más mi atención. Me producía sorpresa y cierta curiosidad la capacidad de ese chico para ser tan multifacetico. Cocinaba, entrenaba, y buscaba, al igual que yo, el hacer que su bestia bit fuera mucho más poderosa... Era orgulloso, pero humilde. Poseía honor, pero jamás hacia sentir mal a nadie. Se divertia en las batallas, algo que yo no hacía. Reía y bromeaba con los niños, cuando para mi eran solo molestias muestras de seres humanos."

"Y cuando él estaba conmigo... Simplemente charlaba. Me sonreía y me hablaba normalmente, sin esperar de mi una respuesta. Pareciera que consideraba cualquier expresión mía como alguna contestación a sus comentarios. No me exigía reirme, ni charlar, simplemente me pedía ser más paciente con los demás."

"Siempre me recordaba que podía contar con ellos..."

"Su personalidad, sus gustos, sus deseos eran para mi un misterio... Y era un misterio más grande el que a mi me interesara averiguarlos. Su charla era agradable. Su presencia no me era indiferente, si el estaba yo escuchaba, si no estaba, nada importaba. Al menos puedo admitir que él jamás quiso involucrarme en un mundo donde yo era un extraño. Esa extraña persona solo queria que yo conviviera con ellos..."

"No hay tiempo para explicar nada de lo que aprendi en todo ese viaje. Muchas cosas cambiaron, y yo segui ignorandolas. Fingí que nada me importaba, y desee que asi fuera."

"Pelee para conseguir más victorias, para conocer mejores bestias... Para lo que yo creía era el motivo de mi existencia"

"Seguia manteniendome alejado, y el único lazo que me unía a ese grupo de infantes, era el mismo chico de cabello negro que seguia hablando conmigo, cuando lo único que yo quería hacer era salir de ahi..."

"Nunca quise su ayuda, jamás pense pedir un consejo... Mi orgullo y la dignidad que poseía me impedían acercarme a ellos. El pedir su cosejo hubiera sido el fondo del pozo en el que entre cuando acepte liderear al equipo. Y sin embargo seguia ayudandoles, espontanemente y sin deseos de hacerlo realmente"

"No, jamás fuimos un equipo. Jamás los considere mis amigos. Nunca desee permanecer con ellos..."

"Y en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad de marcharme, la tome..."

"Cuando regrese a Rusia mis recuerdos enterrados reaparecieron fijando en mi memoria mi verdadero deseo de perfección. Y cuando lo compare con el pobre desempeño que hasta ese momento había obtenido, me avergonce de tal conformismo"

"Nada me obligaba a permanecer con ellos. ¿Por que quedarme?"

"De nuevo la curiosidad me venció, y gracias a ella encontre a Black Dranzer. Ese poder me cego, y me hizo sentir poderoso, incapaz de ser derrotado..."

"Fue una droga adictiva, de la que no pude escapar, que me domino. De alguna manera disfrute esa sensación de poder que me provoco el olvido, que me hizo dejar de sentir, que me proporciono un vacío en mi ser, y que me hacía dejar de pensar... Y podía suprimir el pequeño remordimiento que quería nacer"

"Cuando mi 'equipo' se entero de mi tración me reclamaron y me enfrentaron. Hice oídos sordos a sus suplicas, y reclamos, nada me interesaba, de ellos no podía obtener nada. Pero tambien comprendí que algo estaba haciendome falta... Lo cual en ese momento era totalmente absurdo, pero recorde aquel vació en el que vivía durante mi estadía en Japón"

"No lograba entenderlo... ¿Como era posible que teniendo todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, me sintiera tan vacío? ¿Como es que extrañaba algo que jamás había tenido? ¿Que era esa sensación de mi cuerpo? ¿Remordimiento?"

"No pude soportarlo. Asi que decidí probarme a mi mismo que no podía sentir remordimiento alguno. Envie por ellos, y decidí apoderarme de sus bestias bit para demostrar que ningun lazo existía entre nosotros."

"La pelea sucedió tal y como lo pense... La diferencia entre nuestras habilidades era asombrosa. Los derroté y estaba a punto de conseguir lo que deseaba cuando una vuelta más del destino llego a cambiar las cosas."

"Fue una derrota humillante. Recuerdo haber entrado en un shock: Había perdido, perdido cuando creía haber obtenido el maximo poder. Y entonces me di cuenta de que, además de la perfección, no existía nada en mi vida que me impulsara a vivir..."

"Comprendí que no teniendo nada más, lo mejor era desaparecer. Desee morir, desee quedarme sepultado bajo aquel lago de hielo... Pero vi los ojos de las personas que llegaron a apreciarme, aun con mi pesimo caracter. Esas personas que yo creí eran un estorbo pero que habían logrado hacer insoportable mi existencia, dandole al menos algo que hacer..."

"Vi preocupación, ansiedad, y deseo en aquellas miradas..."

"Y comprendí que alguien necesitaba de mi..."

"Lo sé, eso no suena a Kai Hiwatari."

"De hecho nada de lo que sucedió después fue del tipo de un Hiwatari. Regrese con esos chicos, y me despedi de Black Dranzer para furia de mi abuelo."

"No cambie mi caracter. Sería el colmo si lo hiciera. Pero ya no veía como molestias a los infantes que tenía enfrente, fueron solo un poco más tolerables... Descubrí que podía pelear por algo..."

"Si, sigue sonando ridiculo... Y lo que viene es aun más ridiculo."

"Porque descubrí algo que no creí que existía en mí. Descubrí que tenía corazón... Y fue sorprendente, descubrir que ya poseía dueño. Alguien llego a conquistarlo con pequeñas muestras de lo que jamás se me dio, y no me refiero a caricias, o a dulzura. Hubo peleas, y discusiones, pero también existieron momentos agradables, de platicas o silencios... Paciencia y comprensión fue lo que derritió mi corazón. Todo a través de un largo viaje, y de una manera sutil..."

"Lo sé, suena sorprendentemente absurdo, patetico... Y estupido. No puedo evitarlo. Yo mismo me sorprendí de la forma como sucedieron las cosas"

"Ese chico que me causo curiosidad la primera vez que le ví. Ese chico que platico conmigo sin esperar una contestación. Ese chico que era diferente a los demás en todos los aspectos... Fue quien consiguió despertar la parte de mi ser que yo me había encargado de esconder. Había estado conmigo, aun cuando creí jamás necesitarlo. Jamás me reclamo nada, unicamente me pidió paciencia..."

"Pero fue muy ridicula la forma como me di cuenta. Porque descubrí que era el único que me importaba. Entendí que su opinión no me era indiferente. Y comprendí, al fin, el porque me mantuve junto a los chicos desde el principio, el porque sentía aquel remordimiento... Y el porque no acepte a Black Dranzer cuando mi abuelo volvió a ofrecermelo"

"Y comence aquella etapa en donde tenía que convivir con mi 'nuevo' descubrimiento. Realmente no hubo muchos cambios para con los demás. Mi apariencia, mi personalidad, y mi vocabulario se mantuvieron intactos. Pero ahora escuchaba, y toleraba..."

"Excepto, claro, cuando conversaba comigo."

"No actuaba como un enamorado, eso sería caer demasiado bajo, pero tampoco actuaba como un Hiwatari, indiferente, y hostil."

"Contigo charlaba, callaba, opinaba... E incluso sonreía, pocas veces pero lo hacía."

"Si, mi único problema, era la forma como decirtelo."

"Como Hiwatari no tenía nada de que avergonzarme. Desde pequeño obtenia todo lo que quería, y siendo él lo que 'queria', el resultado era fácil de adivinar... Pero entonces, también descubrí una pequeña parte en mí que me decía que esa no era la forma como las cosas deberían hacerse. Si, mi inutil concienca apareció para arruinarme todo."

"La conciencia que siempre estuvo callada, y jamás me recrimino alguna de mis acciones, apareció para reprimir mi deseo, y me quede unicamente con falsas ilusiones"

"Patetico"

"Pero pensando en la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, mi tiempo se termino y al darme cuenta de la realidad descubrí que era hora de separarnos..."

"Tyson, junto con Kenny, regresarían a Japón. Max iría con su madre... Yo, por orden de mi abuelo, ingresaría a un internado, ya que no poseía edad suficiente para oponerme a su mandato, y él no deseaba volver a verme... Puedo decir que era algo reciproco."

"Y Rei... Él iría regresaría China"

"El odioso dia se presento, y me mantuve apartado sin querer despedirme. Fue él quien se acercó a mí para despedirse, y me ahogue en aquella mirada dorada, dejando que, por primera vez en mi existencia, mi corazón latiera, y mi cuerpo temblara..."

"No contesté, y aborde mi avión sin despedirme o decir nada..."

"Pero ahora es tiempo de que vuelva a verlo"

"De que reviva aquel sentimiento infantil, y que me animé, tal vez, a decirselo"

"Un nuevo torneo esta a punto de iniciar, y el antiguo equipo esta reuniendose. Solo por eso estoy aqui... Solo por mi deseo de verlo una vez más"

---

"Y ahora ha comenzado..."

"Esas sensaciones desconocidas, que odio y detesto, estan regresando, unicamente porque he escuchado el anuncio de que su avión esta llegando"

"Puedo entender, ahora, porque mis manos sudan, y porque mi cuerpo tiembla... Y sobre todo, porque mi corazón esta latiendo..."

"No me sorprende escuchar los gritos de Max y Tyson, pero me sorprende escuchar su voz, lejana pero clara, ha cambiado... En este año que no nos hemos visto, él ha cambiado, su voz asi me lo dice. Y sin embargo, cuando levanto mi rostro para verlo, y me encuentro con aquella mirada felina, siento como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido... Esos labios, que antes para mi eran poco llamativos, se curvean en una mueca dulce, que otras tantas veces ya he visto, pero que no me cansó de cotemplar."

"Tal vez su apariencia ha cambiado, pero sé que él sigue siendo el mismo"

- Hola Kai - le escuchó decirme, mientras sigo perdido en mis pensamientos

- Hn! - fue mi unica contestación.

"No, ni aun ahora, teniendolo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, puedo decirselo."

- De nuevo reunidos - grita Tyson - Vamos, Rei, hay muchas cosas que contarte.

"Pero yo sigo perdido en aquella mirada, luchando por contenerme"

"No puedo decirselo porque no seré capaz de aceptar una negativa. Los Hiwatari no conocen las negativas, y yo haría lo que fuera para obtener mi deseo... Lo he hecho en el pasado. Estoy acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero. Pero con él sera diferente. No forzare nada, y prefiero callar para evitarlo"

"Después de todo... _El amor es todo aquello que no poseemos"_

El chico de cabello bicolor se endereza de su lugar, y es seguido por los demás hacia la salida. Tyson intenta ahogar a Rei con tantas preguntas, mientras que Max le obliga a callarse...

*

__

//Quiero ser el llanto en tus ojos, y en tus labios la risa,

Ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz

y la tierra y el cielo... Y la vida y la muerte.

Ser igual que en mi vida has venido a ser tu...//

*Owari*

__

n/a

Si, seguramente no salió como esperaba, pero me gusto como quedo. Tal vez no parezca demasiado Kai, pues Kai no habla demasiado, excepto para gruñirle a Tyson, para contestarle a Rei, o para ordenarle a su equipo... Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kai son todo un misterio...

Sip, este fic es Shonen-ai... Y contiene los sentimientos de Kai hacia Rei, pero ¿Que es lo que siente Rei?. Si quieren saberlo, sigan leyendo...

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, y demás a gunw02@hotmail.com...


	2. El amor es una locura

****

EL AMOR ES UNA LOCURA

Por Roquel

POV Rei Kon

One-shot

*

//No te pido que me regales el mar,

solo quiero que me des un beso.

No te pido que me regales el viento,

solo deseo que suspires por mi.//

*

//No te pido que me regales el cielo,

solo que me dirijas una mirada.

No te pido que me regales el sol,

solo que sigas iluminando mi vida.//

*

//No te pido ni la luna ni las estrellas,

solo que sigas transformando mis días, en historias más bellas

No te pido que me regales tu corazón,

Porque ya esta junto al mío, unidos en un solo latir...//

***

Los ojos dorados se clavaron en la ventanilla del avión que le llevaría a Japón. Llevaba varias horas de vuelo, y sabía que la llegada al aereopuerto estaba proxima. Sonrió con ironía cuando entendió a donde le llevaban sus pensamientos... ¿Para que oponerse?. Siempre terminaba pensando en aquella persona, sin que él pudiera evitarlo...

Siempre terminaba extrañandolo... Y escucho la voz de su conciencia, y la voz de su corazón. ¿A cual obedecer?

"Es estupido..."

"No lo niego"

"Es absurdo"

"Asi lo creo"

"Es quimerico"

"Lo comprendo"

"Es ilogico"

"No lo discuto"

"Es... es..."

"¿Imposible?... Lo sé"

"No hay necesidad de que a cada momento me lo repita. No ha motivo para recordar que mi deseo es estupido, absurdo, quimerico, ilogico, e imposible..."

"Pero me gusta creer que fue mi destino"

"Estaba destinado a desear algo inalcanzable. A preguntarme en silencio por aquel deseo que no comprendo. Aquel deseo que se ha convertido en mi gloria y mi infierno. Aquel deseo que no me deja dormir, y que hace que mi comida pierda el encanto... Que provoca que mi vida se convierta en una cadena de preguntas sin respuestas"

"Y mi cobardia unicamente empeoro las cosas"

"Pero... ¿Como es que todo eso paso?"

"Para un chico como yo, que ha crecido en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, me ha sido difícil pensar en lo que pasara mañana. Vivo el momento y no pienso en nada más. Disfruto el conocer personas, el verlas y conversar con ellas... Realmente no me importaba si las volvía a ver"

"Desde que era pequeño, más especificamente, desde que deje mi aldea, mi vida no ha tenido ataduras a ningun lugar, no existe lugar que pueda llamar hogar. Las personas van y vienen, y solo pocas se mantienen en mis memorias y recuerdos..."

"Mis amigos..."

"Si, solo ellos permanecen en mis recuerdos"

"Crecí en un humilde pueblo de China, junto a mis amigos, parientes y vecinos. Todas aquella personas que me sonreían, que me consentian... Que me amaban."

"Todo a mi alrededor parecía pertenecer a una dulce y hermosa esfera que me proporcionaba calor, me daba seguridad, y donde conocí la felicidad."

"Crecí al lado de mis mejores amigos, memorizando las viejas costumbres de mi pueblo, y escuchando historias del mundo, pero sin conocerlo realmente."

"Mis deseos se limitaban al espacio en el que vivía, deseaba ser el mejor, pero solo de mi pueblo. Creía que todo lo que existía a mi alrededor, era lo único importante, y que no había nada más afuera... No creí que hubiera algo interesante, fuera de mi pequeño universo"

"Fue entonces que el abuelo de Lee me otorgo a Drigger, y saboree un poco del poder que la bestia de mi pueblo poseía. Comprendí que me faltaba mucho por aprender, que necesitaba mejorarme, que el mundo tenía muchas cosas que enseñarme..."

"Y entonces lo decidí"

"Una noche me marche, sin despedirme, ni explicarme"

"Desde ese momento, mi vida se convirtió en errante, y el hogar que alguna vez tuve, se disolvio frente a mis ojos. Ahora solo buscaba la forma de superarme, y ser digno de Drigger... Otorgarle el orgullo a mi aldea."

"Claro que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba."

"Realmente nunca pense que mis amigos pudieran llegar a considerarme un traidor. Y que me trataran como tal."

"Y sin embargo, el inicio de mi viaje no fue como yo lo esperaba. No encontre bestias tan poderosas como mi preciado Drigger. Y llegue a pensé que no había nadie capaz de vencerme. En ese tiempo estaba fastidiado con todo lo que me rodeaba."

"Todo me aburría, y la emoción del exterior, del mundo nuevo... Se perdió"

"Llegue arrepentirme de haber salido de mi aldea... Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para intentar regresar. Mi 'traición' no sería fácilmente perdonada. Asi que viví por un tiempo con uno de mis tios en Europa, trabaje en su restaurante y deje las peleas por un tiempo, me gustaba cocinar y aprendí muchas cosas al respecto..."

"Pero fue cuando conocí al Sr. Dickenson. Él se convirtió en mi tutor, y me llevó a nuevas competencias."

"Pero segui sintiendome demasiado aburrido... Perdí aquella alegría que sentía cuando peleaba, aquel deseo de victoria. Esas peleas se habían vuelto muy monotonas, sabía que ganaría, sabía cual sería el resultado, y todo era desagradable..."

"Sé que en ese tiempo cambie. Deje de tener contacto con la gente. Las personas dejaron de tener importancia, y muchas cosas dejaron de interesarme, no tenía ya nada porque pelear, solo lo hacía por costumbre..."

"Y cuando creí que mi tristeza sería eterna, que mis amigos no existían, y que mi corazón se había secado. Fui llevado a Jápon para participar en un torneo regional. Debo confesar que al principio no me interese demasiado en dichoso torneo, me parecía exactamente igual que los demás."

"Pero pronto me di cuenta de mi error. Los chicos que competían poseían bestias poderosas, y me sentí emocionado de pelear de nuevo..."

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla decente."

"Y puedo decir que en ese momento me encontré de nuevo"

"Aun ahora sonrió al recordar aquel momento. Esos chicos que me parecieron tan comunes al principio me mostraron muchas cosas nuevas, y fue gracias a ellos, que mi antigua famiia comprendió el porque me había marchado realmente..."

"Oh, si, mis amigos volvieron a aceptarme... Viajamos, reimos, y nos divertimos en grande."

"Pero como en toda historia, siempre existe un pero. Como con toda alegría, siempre viene una amargura... Y puedo decir que la mía es una dulce amargura. Mi 'pero' tiene nombre, edad, y una personalidad que dejaría frío a cualquiera..."

"No me considero una persona despistada, al menos no cuando se trata de mi vida. Y por ello me asombró no darme cuenta desde el principio. Paso mucho tiempo para que yo lo entendiera, y mucho mas para que yo lo aceptara..."

"Los sentimientos humanos son demasiado confusos, uno puede equivocarse confundiendolos, es por eso que tienes que estar totalmente seguro cuando va a decir algo, y más cuando se trata sobre lo que sientes. Asi que no es fácil aceptar que, de la noche a la mañana, te guste alguien... Y no solo alguien, sino especificamente un chico de tu equipo, que se la pasa..."

"Oh, bien, me salgo del tema."

"Al principio fue curiosidad por todos ellos. Todos eran distintos y me producía diversión los intentos para interactuar entre ellos, sin que ello provocara asesinato en masa"

"Uno era un comedor compulsivo con un sentido de humor ironico, otro era un bromista mucho más dulce, que hacía de intermediario para evitar que los otros se mataran, otro era un obsesivo de la computadora, cuya definición de diversión era planear una nueva estrategia... Oh, y por cierto, me falta mencionar al chico que miraba friamente a todos, pero que no le dirigía una sola palabra a nadie..."

"Conociendolos poco a poco pude identificarme con cada uno de ellos. Mi fascinación a la cocina, y a la comida china me hicieron relacionarme con Tyson, él comía todo lo que preparara, y se enorgullecía de tener un chef privado... Si quería reír, tenías que hablar con Max, era él quien evitaba que Tyson ofuscara al líder, y con quien me encantaba bromear... Y mi emoción por las peleas, mi deseo de ver a Drigger como el mejor, fueron el incentivo para que Kenny me aceptara. Pasabamos horas hablando de los discos de ataque, de defensa, y de las estrategias..."

"Pero nadie superaba a Kai en una charla"

"El chico era callado, arisco, y sus comentarios cinicos siempre abundaban... No hablaba con nadie, contestaba solo si era necesario, y por supuesto, la constante mención a, lo que el consideraba, nuestra inferioridad era lo que siempre provocaba tensión entre el grupo."

"Alguien dijo, la curiosidad mato al gato... Y bueno, mi curiosidad me hizo tropezar..."

"Realmente no buscaba su contacto, pues no quería provocar un problema. Pero era curioso que siempre que permaneciamos juntos yo no paraba de hablar, fuera consciente o incoscientemente, reía y sonreía mientras le hablaba de todo y de nada..."

"Era sorprendente que no me callara..."

"Al principio era porque me sentía incomodo en su compañía, pero después se volvió una costumbre..."

Más que costumbre, me agradaba hablar con él, y descubrí que de alguna manera me escuchaba, y aprendí que ciertos de sus gestos sigifican distintas cosas, desde los 'hn' frios, y cortantes, hasta los 'hum' de comprensión y aceptación."

"Hubo momentos de peleas, discusiones y desacuerdos... Pero siempre terminabamos en un silencio que decía mucho y no decía nada, y al final volviamos a aquel 'ritual' de charla-monodialogo"

"Puedo decirte que te considere como un amigo. Lejano y tal vez invisible, pero amigo al fin y al cabo, pues siempre estabas con nosotros aun cuando jamás nos dijieras algo agradable. Pasamos buenos y malos momentos. Divertidos y abrumadores. Conocimos a muchas personas, y muchas de ellas interesantes"

"Viajamos por todas partes, y mejoramos como equipo, amigos, y competidores. Derrotas y victorias nos enseñaron muchas cosas, y puedo asegurar que no conocere mejores amigos... No obstante, ese líder frío y distante no lograba acoplarse a nuestra forma de ser."

"Ese chico serio y reservado siempre permanecía alejado de nosotros. Nunca nos acompañaba, o peleaba a nuestro lado. Su deseo de perfección aplastaba mi deseo de superación. Totalmente distintos pero parecidos en cierto aspecto..."

"Él buscaba poder, alguna vez llegue a entender por un comentario de una de nuestras discusiones. Pero jamás creí que fuera capaz de hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo"

"Lo veía como el chico solitario, frío con el mundo solo para defenderse de él, pero de alguna manera sentía que él no estaba conforme con nada, aun cuando me gustaba estar con él, hablarle, y ver sus expresiónes que eran más gratificantes que cualquier palabra, notaba su ofuscación de todos los días."

"Me preocupaba por él, aun cuando sé que no tenía porque. Sabía que era suficientemente capaz de defenderse, o librarse de cualquier problema que tuviera... Pero aquella mañana, después de que llegaramos a Rusia, note como algo estaba molestandole."

"Aunque fue después dela visita a aquella abadía, que él se mostró bastante más frio y distante, incluso conmigo, nos evadía y prefería salir solo, sus pesadillas habían vuelto, y nada que le dijiera podía lograr una sola mueca de respuesta"

"Y entonces sucedió..."

"Aquella noche sentí un raro presentimiento y decidí ir a buscarlo. No podía estarme quieto, me sentía nervioso y ansioso. Los chicos creyeron al principio que exageraba... Pero al final cedieron y fuimos en su busca"

"Cuando encontramos a Tala, y a Ian, no creí que nada anduviera mal. Pero cuando Tala informó que él estaba enfermo, sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima... Desee que estuviera mintiendo, pero al ver la determinación en aquellos ojos azules, opte por la retirada..."

"No dormí esa noche."

"Estabamos acostumbrados a dormir en una habitación, y esa noche no fui el único que notó tu ausencia."

"Pero de todas las probabilidades, jamás pense que lo que sucedió fuera una de ellas..."

"Nos traicionaste"

"Comprendí lo que pensaron mis amigos cuando creyeron que yo los había traicionado. Pero de alguna manera me sentí solo, vacío, y... enfadado. Los chicos tampoco lo entendían"

"Y fue cuando me di cuenta..."

"Sé que no paso de la noche a la mañana, fue un proceso lento, largo e invisible. No existió una formula, solo fueron hechos. No me entere hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás, y es que donde mi corazón decide quedarse no puedo cambiarlo..."

"Oh, si me di cuenta demasiado tarde... Pero en esos momentos me sentía abrumado. Es que no era posible. ¡Un chico!"

"Y en esos momentos tuve que luchar contra lo que acababa de descubrir, para darle un enfoque claro a la situación. Acepte ayudar a Tyson para que él intentara hablar con Kai... Las cosas no cambiaron"

"Y mi existencia volvió a encontrarse en un dilema."

"Estuve solo para intentar poner en orden todos mis pensamientos y mis emociones... Me di cuenta de que cuanto extrañaba esa presencia, ese silencio, e incluso aquel seño fruncido que nadie era capaz de igualar. Lo extrañaba, y su presencia me hacía falta."

"Aquel día en el lago congelado termine por aceptarlo. Por fin pude respirar tranquilo, desde que lo había descubierto me sentía sin aire y con un nudo en mi garganta... Cuando pense que te hundirías en aquel mundo helado, mis entrañas se contrajeron y supe que no deseaba perderte. Te habías convertido mi existencia, en todo"

"Asi que finalmente, acepte lo que sentía..."

"Ese día te recuperamos, volviste como nuestro amigo"

"Y el ver que regresabas con nosotros me lleno de energía y alegría... Tuve que reprimirme mucho para no correr y abrazarte. ¿Que dirías de mi si lo hiciera?."

"Y me sentí feliz cuando de pronto reaparecias, y hablabas conmigo, me contestabas, opinabas, y por supuesto me sonreías..."

"Desde ese momento no deje de pensar en ti. Nuestra amistad creció, aunque seguiste siendo el chico reservado, me di cuenta de que algo cambio en ti, y eso me permitía acercarme..."

"Solo fue mi cobardía la que me impidió decirtelo"

"¿Como hablar de 'eso' con una persona como tu, que el tema le produce una mueca de desagrado?. Y aun cuando fuera capaz de decirtelo ¿Como podrías fijarte en un chico pueblerino?"

"Y mi tiempo de estadía se termino, pase buenos momentos, los ultimos... Y ese día cuando fui a despedirme de ti, pensando que no volvería verte, me sentía como un cobarde que no sabe afrontar las consecuencias. Pero algo en tu mirada me dijo que habría una proxima vez..."

"Esa proxima vez ha llegado."

"Fue emocionante saber del nuevo torneo, pero lo fue más aun al enterarme de que estarías ahi..."

"Si, aunque jamás te dije 'Te quiero', ya fuera por miedo o temor, puedo decirte que no te he dejado de querer"

"Incluso desde que leí tu nombre en la misiva que recibí, pude notar el temblor de mis piernas, y el salto de mi corazón... Fue como nacer de nuevo, aquella emoción sorprendente, me embriaga, y que odio y adoro"

"Pues aunque no lo creas, y aunque suene ridiculo, puedo asegurarte que has conquistado mi alma entera, y que nadie sera capaz de borrarte de ella..."

---

"El ruido de la gente es demasiado, pero no me cuesta trabajo reconocer aquella voz alegre, bulliciosa y las risas que provienen de la puerta llamando por mi nombre..."

"No puedo evitar el sonreír cuando los veo"

- ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡REI!! - me grita Tyson en cuanto me ve llegar, y me arrebata la pequeña maleta que llevo conmigo - ¡¡¿Como has estado?!!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!!

- ¿Que tal estuvo tu vuelo? - pregunta Max con una sonrisa

- Largo. Creí que jamás llegaría - digo sonriente y con volumen alto para que puedan escucharme, pero con la esperanza marchita de verte.

"Y como por obra de magia, puedo distinguirte. Casi como iman mis ojos se encuentran con tu figura escondida en una esquina. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y los chicos siguen mi mirada"

- Oh, si, Don gruñon sigue siendo antisociable - dice Tyson con una mueca 

- Prefirió quedarse alejado de todo el ruido - añade Max en tono conciliador, rió ante la expresión.

"Pero es cuando me veo atrapado en los ojos profundos, y sonrió para avisar que he llegado... Sus ojos no han cambiado: oscuros, profundos y llenos de misterios. Misterios que me gustaría desentrañar, pero más que nada, con aquel dulce brillo que he llegado a conocerle. Luce diferente, e igual a la vez... Y mi sonrisa se mantiene mientras me acercó, estoy emocionado y feliz de verlo de nuevo."

- Hola Kai - saludo sintiendome de pronto en casa... Junto a él, y nadie más.

- Hn! - no me sorprende, de hecho si hubiera contestado de otra forma me hubiera extrañado. 

"Esa es su forma de ser, y por ello mi corazón enloqueció. Por eso mi corazón perdio la razón y decidió seguir un deseo inalcanzable..."

"Y sin embargo, no me arrepiento... _Ya que si el amar es una locura, entonces prefiero mil veces vivir como un loco..."_

"Lo sé, tal vez suene ridiculo... Y no negare que lo es. Pero lo repitire, desde que mi corazón lo aceptó, la cordura lo ha abandonado"

- De nuevo reunidos - grita Tyson - Vamos, Rei, hay muchas cosas que contarte.

"Y sigo mirando a Kai, deseando detener el zumbido de mi corazón... Pero soy incapaz de logarlo."

"No, creo que ni aun ahora seré capaz de decirselo... Pero me conformare con estar en su compañía, aun cuando suene demasiado deprimente, es tampoco algo que no podre evitar..."

"Ahora que lo veo en los ojos, siento que algo ha cambiado, pero tampoco logro entender que es... Tal vez es mi deseo fuera de control"

- Tierra llamando a Rei!! - me dice Tyson

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Que que sucede? Te he estado llamando, vamos cuentanos...

Y mientras Tyson ahoga a Rei con tantas preguntas, el joven chino fija su mirada hacia la espalda de su líder, intentando contestarle a Tyson, y riendo ante la pelea del rubio y el peliazul...

__

*

//Quiero ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa, 

ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz,

y la tierra y el cielo... Y la vida y la muerte.

Ser igual que en mi vida has venido a ser tu...//

*Owari*

n/a:

Y eso es todo... Estos son los pensamientos de Rei, raros, lo se... Pero, mmm. creo que ambos quedaron raros, y juntos como que no se ven tan raros. cierto?, jejeje... Bueno, aun asi espero que les haya gustado.

O de lo contrario, cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo, queja y demás a gunw02@htmail.com...

Y yo por ahora me despido, para terminar con mis otros fics. Hasta pronto!!


End file.
